User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Welcome to my talk page. As an administrator, I am more than willing to answer any questions or discuss any concerns you may have. I just ask that you keep it civil. When you leave a message, please remember to sign your message with four tildes (~~~~), as it is needed to identify the poster of the message. -- Arrancar109 SR4 Good news! A 'censored' version of Saints 4 has been approved for release in Australia. Bad news! It isn't compatible with the international release, meaning no co-op. ლ(ಠ益ಠლ Also FateBlack is great! \o/ 01:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Does one have to be an admin to edit high traffic pages, like Komamura's? I ask because I tried to edit it after the new chapter, and got rejected (basically)M149307 (talk) 09:06, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Block Template I'm tempted to follow through with creating you a custom blocking template :P Vote Up The Committee Vote is up on the admin talk page.-- Thanks You blocked the guy who has made himself my personal enemy and been blanking pages everywhere I've been on this and a previous account...... I'm waiting for VSTF to get him again. Block Request Yeah so for the guy whose edits you just reverted, he has had too many warnings as it is. Maybe blocking for a week or so might make him listen. RE:Happy Birthday Thank you for the wishes!! I had a great time, I had planned to go to a Science museum on Friday but then I got ill that night but the kids had heard and I woke up to them being excited!! I took them anyway and we had such a good time and they had a blast!! Only thing was Eva had a bit of a Runny issue but its fine I just felt bad for her!! They then stayed with me all night and all day Sunday and kept me happy!! Was so much more fun than last year when I got made to go out after a funeral!! I slept all night last night first time in ages so I tired myself out!! Talk in Chat Yo Arrancar, next chance you get could you pop into chat with me so we can talk? Just need a favour, that's all. 05:37, October 9, 2013 (UTC) re: chat Yeah me and sal saw you on the recent activity page, but not in chat, we were getting ready to perform virtual konso. Yeah, I like her voice, but I did the best I could to analyze it. I think we need more information. I thought about Colleen for a sec, but the voice does not have the same vocal qualities. Either way its not someone who has done a lot or any voice in the dub before. Also, Sal says make chat work.-- 00:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC) chat issues Out of curiosity what browser are you using? Sal and I think it might be a browser issue.-- 01:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) This is about the Nozomi Kujo page. According to the Wikipedia page of Amanda Winn-Lee, she is the English voice actress(that could be wrong though). But some of the other here tend to disagree. I wish to get some clarification here on this issue. SK071 (talk) 13:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC)SK071 "Blog:Lol" I think I might have a solution that seemingly undeletable blank blog post. Try (maybe) this, see if it takes you to the right options (dunno if you already tried this). RE Deletion Issue I asked those I know and they all looked at it, and they are stumped too!! Is there anyway you can do a so that it can be in the job queue for the right people to look at?? Sorry for late reply, I've had the kids all weekend so far!! Sorry wasn't able to do more!! :It might have been how I explained it but glad it's working now!! :) Invitation You've been invited to chat. To discuss a certain issue. Affiliation Hello, Arrancar. I'm an admin from Hunterpedia and I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is our banner. Thank you. Darkchylde (talk) Corrected spelling/grammar Hi, I was having some issues changing the name of Yhwach back to Juha Bach. I was told to speak to an administrator. Would you be able to help me with that? I believe Yhwach to be the wrong name, chosen due to an error in translation. Your help would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! 547 Oh. Well, alright then that ends that. Sorry for causing any trouble then. xP--GodofFear (talk) 22:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Apologies Dear Arrancar109, Hello, this is Raizerninja, long time viewer of the wika and on and off small time editor. First off let me apologize for a few of my actions in the past. I was a bit hasty in my editing a few times and realize that I was in the wrong for my previous actions. Before doing any edits I now add the topic to the talk page of the article and wait for a reply from an admin. Yesterday, I added a topic in the talk page of Marechiyo Omaeda concerning the events that took place during his short battle with BG9 in chapter 548. The edits that I was bringing up for discussion was whether or not Omaeda displayed the ability Enhanced Endurance when he was impaled with 3 of BG9's tendrils and found the strength to hit the Sternritter with his Shikai then scream that he would "Beat the living %$*& out of him." The other edit I brought up for discussion was, when BG9 threatened the rest of Omaeda's family members, (not just his siblings) the Lieutenant launched his Shika at BG9. I was wondering if this shows that he is protective of his family members and should be added to his personality section. I went on Omaeda's talk page today and found that the topic I submitted for discussion was completely deleted. The only reason I can think of as to why the topic was deleted was that I accidentally added a swear word, (though Omaeda said it himself in the manga) without thinking. I apologize for my mistake and received and official warning from Sunxia, the admin who deleted my topic. I was wondering if I might be able to resubmit the topic on Omaeda's talk page and leave out any swear words of course, so that the admins may discuss any possible edits. Thank you for your time. --Raizerninja (talk) 18:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Aizen Profile Image Change "Votes will be open only for a week of the initial pic being placed. At the end of the week the highest rated pic will win." My action meets these conditions, despite no one else bothering to vote during the two weeks my proposal has been put forward. Note that nowhere do the guidlines say "Only one person voting doesn't warrant a change". As such, I don't see any valid reason why my edit has been undone. 01:42, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Aizen Profile Image Change Fine, but I would like to be notified of my proposal's fate when that is sorted out. Cheers. 10:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! https://vine.co/v/h9a6tO0IlBx -- 16:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Tie Break Vote Hi, when you get a chance, the featured quote for the main page requires a tie break vote. 11:48, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey was wondering were you been. i see you jump on an edit every once in a while, we all havent been on chat alot lately cause its been buggie so we mostly are on skype u should join.-- :Sal is right please join it is fun and means we can rant and talk and play!! It is used for a much more positive fashion!! Hey Hey did u get around to that sign up yet. -- Something I noticed So, figured I'd pop in and explain why I recreated the Help page that someone randomly edited. I saw a similar thing happen a while back. It seems, when someone does that, blanking it is better than deleting it, since deleting the page leaves the log above all the stuff imported from Central. hello i would like to know if a shinigami rip Grimmjow, he will go to soul society. I am thinking if grimmjow wanna keep some of his hallow powers but he want close his hole is it possible or if a shinigami rip his soul can he become a shinigami? Chapter Refrences Hey for manga ch and page references, I was wondering if you mark specific character techniques as the exact page number in the cover book or online scalations from websites such as mangapark.com? I know the correct chapters for images and or techniques appear in the manga, but I am confused as to what page to put for the reference. For example I just happened to find an image of Bazz-B's Burning Stomp that is of good quality, but I have no clue what pages to put. Online I found it is on pgs 10-11 of chapter 551, so does that count as correct or do I have to officially start counting pg numbers 1 from where online color art ends? --Greatsage92 (talk) 23:04, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Nemu Shunpo Hey Arrancar could you please look at her talk page. I would like to have an admin point of view on the matter.Naruto 45 (talk) 06:20, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the admin and bureaucrat of Code Geass Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. 06:12, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Thanks dude! You have a great day too!-- 13:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Plagarism Hello there Arrancar109. I though you might be interested to know that a guy called Reytaker113 has made his own nearly exact copy of this wiki called BleachHD Wiki. He has even copied the cite numbers 1 and the navigation menu, even though they dont work! Anyway, just thought you guys might be intersested to know, since it looks like pure plagarism. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 17:33, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Timeskip Deletion Hey Arrancar109, I saw that you deleted the Timeskip page. Sorry if it wasn't up to standards, I'm new to this wiki (or any wiki for that matter). I have to however disagree with it not being needed. The timeskip is referenced on allot of pages and I decided to look it up, as it has been a while since I watched or read bleach. I couldn't find any information on it (except through research) and since a wiki is a collection of information, so I created the page. Is it possible to add it somewhere else or recreate the page? --Niteip (talk) 18:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) A small request Hello, i'm B214 from the High School DxD Wikia and i would like to ask if i copy the fight template of this Wiki, since i want to use it to do for fight pages in my wikia as well. Thank you. 06:24,9/27/2014 Okay i'll ask him then, thanks anyway. 06:48,9/27/2014 My Request Hello Arrancar109, I'm from the german Bleach Wiki. You know that the german Bleach Wiki is a little bit outdated, and there are really not much people there. I wanted to ask you, if you could give me the Chapters Templates and maybe the one for the main page. I know you answered someone that he should ask Salubri, but it seems that he is inactive. Sincerely yours, Diwo (talk) 17:28, October 4, 2014 (UTC)